


Tango de Amor

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Kamal is surprisingly confident, and Parsley is unsurprisingly a mess.





	Tango de Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they dancing? Where are they dancing? I don't know but this was fun to write and I love tangos, even though I only know how to do a very specific one. Which is actually the name of the fic, so google that if you wanna know what they're dancing to/like. Also the ending is lame, sorry.

“You’ve never danced before?” Kamal asked, bumping his hip against Parsley’s. Parsley blushed slightly, and shook his head. “Oh c’mon, you’ve never even done a box step before?”

“I mean, I guess I’ve done that? I’ve faked dancing before, but I’ve never actually done it before,” he said, shrugging. Kamal grabbed his hands and pulled him close, making him squeak.

“I’m gonna teach you to tango then. It’s not that hard,” Kamal said. He moved on of Parsley’s hands to his shoulder, and took the other one, holding it away from their bodies. He put his other hand on Parsley’s waist, and looked up at him to smile. “Technically, since you’re taller you should be leading, but cuz I’m teaching I’ll lead for now. Now, there’s one basic move that we’ll probably use a fair bit. It’s called Ocho, and it’s really easy. It’s kind of a figure eight movement with your feet? Here, just follow me. Just, y’know, backwards, so we don’t run into each other.” Parsley nodded and looked down at his feet.

Kamal took a few steps forward, kicking his feet out in an odd but purposeful way that Parsley tried to copy. Kamal squeezed his hand and he looked up. “I know you’ll have to at first, but try not to look at your feet. This is just a special way of moving, in general you’ll just be taking steps,” Kamal said. Parsley nodded again, his throat feeling slightly dry. “Here, let’s just move a bit. Step backwards with the opposite foot I’m using, I don’t wanna step on your feet.”

“It’s okay if you do, it’ll probably be my fault anyways,” they both chuckled. Kamal began to take broad steps forward, and Parsley followed his lead. 

“You’re getting the hang of it!” Kamal praised, and Parsley blushed and grinned. “We could try a spin now? Or...oh, I can’t remember what they’re called, but they’re easier than a spin, let’s do that next,” Kamal said, mostly to himself. He stopped moving, and Parsley did the same. They were pretty close to each other, and Kamal took a small step closer. Parsley was blushing up a storm, but Kamal either hadn’t noticed, or decided not to comment. Instead her brought on leg out and wrapped it around Parsley’s own leg, so they were wrapped at the knee. “Here, bend your knees,” he said, and they both did together. “It kinda looks like I’m taking out your legs, but it’s controlled, don’t worry.” Kamal went back to a normal standing position, before moving his hand from Parsley’s waist and taking the hand on his own shoulder.

They stood so they were holding hands and arms length away from each other. “Now, do Ochos over to me, and copy what I just did,” Kamal instructed. Parsley did, doing his best to not look at his feet. “Great! You’re a natural at this!” They both grinned. Kamal moved Parsley back into the traditional grip, and he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Okay so, for dips, you don’t actually go slack.”

“Wait, what?” Parsley asked. 

“Just support yourself best as you can on my arms, and I’ll do the rest with my legs,” Kamal said quickly, before shifting Parsley’s weight. Parsley yelped, but he was held up just fine. His back was resting gently against one of Kamal’s legs, which was in a lunging position. Kamal was also bending over, so their faces were inches away. There was no denying that Kamal knew he was blushing now, because his grin was wide and mischievous. “For a surprise you didn’t panic that much,” he said, and Parsley stumbled over his words. Kamal laughed, and pulled Parsley back up, so they were standing in a normal position. 

“You’re the worst,” Parsley said, still a little shaky.

“I don’t think so. You’re really good at this though, I’ll have to teach you the fan kick lift type thing I know later on. I wouldn’t mind you being my permanent tango partner.” Kamal winked and Parsley squeaked again. Kamal laughed and let go and took a step back. “I won’t make you, but I would like that a lot. I think you’ve got some real potential.” He grinned up at Parsley, who couldn’t help giving him a shaky smile back.

“Y-yeah! I would love that! I’ve always wanted to dance,” he said. He wasn’t sure how true the last statement was, but he really wanted to dance now, even if he never had before. 

“Great! We’ll figure out times some other time, I think you might need to go sit down,” Kamal said, giggling slightly.

“Yeah...that might be a good idea…” Parsley said. Kamal laughed. “That might be the best idea.”


End file.
